Belial Chap. 2.5
Kongregate Tunnel * * Get the small shovel, and use it on both soil mounds. * Get the stone disks. * * Click on candle 2, in the upper right-hand corner of the screen. ** Place the stone disk with two holes in it in the disk slot. ** From top to bottom and left to right: green circle, orange diamond, yellow square, purple circle ** Zoom out. * Click on candle 1. ** Place the last stone disk in the disk slot. ** In this order, click these buttons: 1, 2, 4 ** Zoom out. * Get the X Orb on the table. * Click Go Inside, through the tunnel. Movie Room * In the new room, click on the Hype Pad -- the black tablet in the bottom right-hand corner: * Zoom out. * Get the drill bit from next to the hype pad. * Get the circle orb, just under that. * Get the clapper, next to the director. * Get the blasting string, from over Belial's head. * Go to the next room, off to the right. Library * Get the knife, from next to the shelf. * Use the shovel to get the gun powder. * Get the manila paper from the wastebasket. * Combine the paper with the shovel + gunpowder. * Combine the powder wrap with the string. * Place the bomb in the crack in the wall. * Get the star orb from the bookshelf. * Get the triangle orb from the statue. * Get the book off the floor. * Move back to the tunnel, where you started. Tunnel * Use the knife to open the package. * Get the egg beater from the wall above. * Get everything from the package. * Return to the library. Library * Combine the egg beater with the drill bit. * Use the drill on the glow points on the wall. * Light the bomb with the lighter. * Click on the vault. ** Place the orbs around the vault in this order, starting from the top and working clockwise: circle, square, star, triangle, x ** Zoom out. * Get the scroll. * Use the scroll to determine how the statue's arms should go: * ...arrange the arms. * Click the panel next to the statue, and go down. Gym * Get the coin from the staircase. * Give it to the body-builder, and take the burger. * Get the reel in the back corner of the room. * Get the small key, on the bottom shelf where the body-builder is. * Open the book with the key. * Get the pipe from behind the weights to the right. * Get the cell phone. ** Dial: 9092525 * Go back to the movie room. Movie Room * Put the reel in the camera. * Click the camera. * Get the three-digit code from the girl's back. (It varies.) * Click the jewelry box. ** Enter the code. ** Get the necklace and pendant. ** Zoom out. * Give the director the burger. * Get the bread crumb. * Go to the tunnel. Tunnel * Give the necklace to Lilith. * Go to the gym. Gym * Go forward to the heart chamber. Heart Chamber * Get the cord next to Belial's head. * Use the pipe to hit the jar. * Get the glass piece. * Go back to the library. Library * Plug the cord into the socket. * Click the monitor. From top to bottom: ** 4, 1, 2, 3 ** 3, 2, 4, 1 ** 1, 4, 3, 2 ** 2, 3, 1, 4 ** Zoom out. * Get the wood chip from off the cracked desk. * Go back to the heart chamber. Heart Chamber * Click on the heart labeled Markings. ** Top: bread crumb ** Right: pendant ** Bottom: wood chip ** Left: glass piece ** Zoom out. * Enter the heart. Heart * Answer the quiz: ** lion ** the world ** part of life ** hopes to re-meet the man ** is that German? ** already at it Woo! Category:Series: Belial Category:Kongregate